Sounds of the Holidays
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: An Auslly oneshot series based on the holidays starting with Halloween and ending with Valentines's Day completely full of Auslly fluff.
1. The Horror Maze

**A/N So I'm super excited about this… I'm going to be writing a Holiday Auslly oneshot series! Yay! I love the holidays so this is gonna be a lot of fun and I shouldn't lose inspiration or anything! Each oneshot will be so fluffy I swear, but who doesn't love fluff? I actually don't know how many oneshots will be a part of this series I'm thinking 5 or maybe more. I already have 5 ideas and I'm still thinking of more! There will be at least one oneshot for each holiday so one will be Halloween (which will be this one. This one is probably the least fluffy too out of the series), Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and Valentines Day so let's get this series started…**

**Title: The Horror Maze**

**Summary: Austin and Ally go to a haunted corn maze and things don't go quite as expected. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize **

* * *

"So Ally," Austin began as soon as he walked into Sonic Boom. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Why?" Ally asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Because, I'm taking you to 'The Horror Maze!'" he exclaimed.

The Horror Maze. Also known as a corn maze turned haunted trail for Halloween.

Of course Austin would want to take Ally there. It's one of the scariest places to go in Miami around Halloween. Plus it's not like he'd mind if his attractive girl best friend -who he may, or may not having feelings still- for held onto him for dear life the entire maze.

"Why?" she asked whining a bit.

"I just want to take you, my very best friend. To this haunted corn maze with me. Is that so bad?" he asked.

"Why can't you take Dez?" she questioned. "You know I don't like horror stuff. It bores me."

"I asked him he can't come. But seriously this will scare you I swear." He stated.

"Did Ally agree to go to the Horror Maze with you yet?" Dez asked walking into the store.

Austin looked at Ally. Sending her this look that just said come, you know you want to.

Ally sighed before nodding indicating she would come with him. Austin did a little happy dance causing Ally to laugh.

"Don't forget to dress warm."

"We live in Miami." She deadpanned.

"And it's Halloween. It'll still get chilly." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean if you want me just to keep my arm wrapped around you, while we share my jacket we can." He said sending her a wink and walking and of the store with Dez in tow, not before yelling an _'I'll pick you up at 6!'_ though.

* * *

"Ally!" Austin yelled walking into Sonic Boom. "Come on let's go."

"Coming, coming!" Ally shouted back running down the stairs. "Okay, I'm here now we can go."

"Do you have a jacket?" he asked causally swinging his arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the store.

Ally looked around while she was locked up the store. Something didn't feel right. Something just felt off.

"Um, yeah, I have a jacket." She said realizing she was zoned out.

Austin looked at her for a second before shrugging it off. Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Something isn't the proper word. More like somebody. Dressed in all black, wearing a mask. Watching their every move.

Austin felt a shiver run down his spine at the image. Ally caught what he was looking at causing her breath to hitch. What was going on?

She looked around as they once again started walking towards Austin car, seeing the figure begin to move as well.

Something was definitely wrong.

Austin shrugged it off as it just being Halloween, so that makes you a little more paranoid than usual. But still he couldn't help but feel as if they were being watching everywhere they go.

Austin opened the passenger door for Ally looking around.

"Do you feel like we're being watched too?" she asked looking at him.

"Little bit." He said nodding. "But, it's Halloween we're probably just paranoid."

"Yeah, probably just paranoid." She said still looking unsure.

* * *

They arrived at the corn maze still feeling uneasy. Every time Ally would look back the whole ride there was a black car following them.

"You ready?" Austin asked when they got in line.

"Austin," she whispered in his ear. "I see that person from the mall again. They're following us."

Sure enough there was the person wearing all black from the mall. Staring right at them.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked in her ear.

She shook her head.

He laced her fingers with his as they started walking through the maze. The person following them.

They're walking though the maze, flashlight lighting their path, collecting pieces of the map to get them out. There were lights above the maze to light it as best as it could, but a lot of the light didn't reach some of the maze so everybody had flashlights.

They come to a dead end. No big deal, just turn around try to find a mailbox with a map piece.

Suddenly there's rustling in the corn. It's not just the wind.

Ally grips Austin's hand tighter. Looking around worried.

She was probably just paranoid right? I mean somebody wasn't out to get them. Right?

They started to turn around going down different paths looking for a mailbox. Suddenly they hit another dead end.

"Another dead end?" Austin muttered. "We haven't even gotten more than two map pieces yet, and we've hit like four dead ends. What is going on?"

"Austin?" Ally asked trying to get his attention. "Something doesn't feel right."

And as if that was it's cue all the lights went out. The whole maze pitch black.

They had been in a well lit part so they turned the flashlight off.

"Austin flashlight now!" She said hitting him the arm, as if that would quicken his pace.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." He answered back.

He turned the flashlight on and standing right in front of them was the figure they've been seeing all night.

Ally let out a shriek holding onto Austin for dear life.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." The figure spoke in a deep voice. They recognized the voice but couldn't place it in that moment. "It's finally time."

"Time for what?" Austin asked, gripping Ally to his chest whispering stuff in her ear.

"Revenge." They stated simply lunging for the two but before he could touch them Austin kicked his legs out from under him and ran, with Ally in tow.

They're running. Running as fast as they can. Holding onto each others hands as tight as possible. They run into a dead end once again. This is it.

They're done. It's no longer a game. They're really about to have something bad happen to them. They're no longer in a haunted corn maze. They're living in a real life horror movie.

"Ally," he whispers his voice shaking. "Before we die or have whatever it is about to happen to us, just know I love you. I don't know who this is, or what we did for them to need revenge but I love you. I really wanted us to be together again."

"I love you too, Austin." she replied tears streaming down her face out of fear.

He leaned down to capture her lips with his before he possibly loses the chance. Then everything stops.

Lights come on. Laughter is heard. Clapping coming from all directions.

"What's going on?" Austin asks nobody in particular.

All the sudden the masked person who was chasing them takes off their mask and it was...

"Who, who was it Mr. Moon?" an impatient trick or treater asks.

"I was getting there." he replies.

"Austin, honey are you telling that ridiculous story to innocent trick or trearters again?" Ally asked her husband as she walked into the foyer with more candy.

Austin leaned down to place a kiss on her head and rub her growing belly a little as she walked back into the kitchen.

"And by the way it totally happened kid." He grinned down at the kid. "So maybe it didn't happen exactly like that."

"So what did happen the night you and Mrs. Moon went to the corn maze exactly if you weren't getting chased by a killer?" the young boy asked.

"Turns out, it was all a way to get me and Ally together. It was a big scheme set up by our best friends. We've actually been together ever since then." Austin said chuckling at the boy who reminded him a little of Nelson from his teenage years.

"That's crazy." The boy said astonished. "Well I better get going. Thanks for the candy and the story Mr. Moon!" the boy said walking out.

"You love telling that exaggerating that story don't you?" asked a voice behind him.

"Hey it's the story of how we got together, it has to be great!" he exclaimed embracing her placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. "But please tone the story down a bit. We didn't get chased by a killer."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	2. Set Up

**A/N oneshot number two for my holidays oneshot series yay! This one will be Christmas. I meant to do a Thanksgiving one but I've been really sick and busy going to basketball games and couldn't find the time…But I do have two more Christmas oneshots planned to do after this one. So I should have three up before Christmas. Hopefully. But this is sorta rushed and crappy cause I needed to get it up but I hope y'all still like it.**

**Title: Set Up**

**Summary: Austin and Ally get set up a few times by friends and some mistletoe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally obviously. **

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Trish asks Dez for what feels like the millionth time.

Rolling his eyes, and shaking his head he ignores the short curly haired brunette. Sticking the last piece of tape on, he steps down from the chair he was standing on.

"We had to get this up before Austin and Ally come work on their new song." He told her, before he explained their plan again. "This will work. Austin and Ally always walk in at the same time, or walk out. But we just have to be here when they do so they can get out of it. And don't forget no walking into the practice room together for me and you.

Trish nodded giving Dez a thumbs up, before looking at the Sonic Boom entrance, hoping Austin and Ally would hurry up from Mini's. From their _'No, it's not a date. It's just two best friends who so happened to have dated at one point, and might very, possibly still having feelings for the other going to eat.' _

Ally's words not hers.

"Dez, Dez hurry up!" Trish yelled causing said boy to drop the tape.

"What? What?" he asked frantically.

"Austin and Ally alert, stash the tape somewhere!" she exclaimed, causing him to throw the tape to the other side of the balcony upstairs.

Trying to appear as casual as possible, they run into the practice room. Striking very unnatural poses. Suddenly Ally comes in, with no Austin beside her, but coming in a couple of minutes later after searching for his guitar down stairs.

And the first attempt with the mistletoe plan is a fail.

* * *

Take two with the mistletoe…

Trish and Dez decided to leave the mistletoe in the practice room doorway in hopes that Austin and Ally would walk under it together.

Trish was in the corner on the benches reading a magazine, while Ally was at the counter checking out a customer. And then suddenly Austin runs in, Dez trailing behind him heading straight for Ally.

"What are you doing-" she was suddenly cut off by a hand grabbing her wrist, pulling her towards the practice room.

"Austin!" Ally yells getting his attention finally. "What are you doing?"

"I thought of a song!" he exclaims excitedly. "And it's going to be a really good one, and I need your help."

Ally sighed, giving him her best apologetic smile.

"Give me enough time to check these cutomers out?" she questioned. "We'll start after that okay?"

He nodded walking back to the counter with her, hopping up on top while she dealt with customers. Grabbing the book Ally had got him he started writing down lyrics.

Trish and Dez observed them from a distance, watching as Austin would write down a lyric, and then show it to Ally for approvel. They did this all the time when one would think of lyrics for a song and the other was doing something.

About twenty minutes later, Austin and Ally were walking up the stairs to the practice room. Trish caught this as they were walking through the practice room doorway.

"Wait!" she yelled making them stop right in the doorway.

Austin and Ally both just looked at her questioningly.

"You're under mistletoe." Dez explained.

They both looked up and sure enough they were under mistletoe. Austin gave Ally a smirk, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at her in a teasing manner.

"Rules are rules…" she said rolling her eyes trying to act annoyed.

Smiling Austin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. In response Ally wrapped him arms around his neck, and began to lean in.

Right as their lips were about to touch-

"Ally I'm here for my piano lesson!" Nelson yelled walking into the store.

Ally groaned out loud, hitting her head repeatedly on Austin's chest. Austin just stood there running his fingers through her hair muttering something that sounded like _'Always cockblocked'_ which earned him a slap on the chest from Ally.

* * *

"Austin," Ally said, giving him her best puppy dog pout as soon as he walked into Sonic Boom. "I can't get to the last box of Christmas decorations, could you get it for me?"

Austin sighed, but of course went and grabbed the box that was out of her reach. Opening the box, he grabbed the tinsel and handed it to Ally before grabbing some for himself and starting to wrap the rails on the staircase.

Ally started to sing a song that's become rather familiar between the two -since it's their newest duet- under her breath as she wrapped the tinsel. _'What's your favorite time of year can you tell me? The one that never gets here fast enough.'_

He looked over at the girl on the other side of the staircase and smiled. She was wrapping the tinsel around innocently. If swaying her hips around, while dancing to whatever song she was singing now was innocent. This girl _would_ be the death of him.

This not dating thing has gotten tiring.

Sighing not quite loud enough for her to hear, he goes to grab some lights to start hanging them where Ally can't reach. Looking towards the practice room, he noticed the mistletoe was hanging there still.

Just hanging there in the doorway. Mocking him. That was it. This is the _final_ straw.

Looking over at Ally who was putting a bow on the staircase railing, he headed straight for her. Grabbing her wrist he spun her around to face him.

She put her hand to his chest, stopping herself. Looking up at him with brows furrowed confused on what he was doing.

"Austin what are you-?" she was silenced by a finger being place on her lips.

"Mistletoe." He whispered.

She looked up and then back to the practice room doorway. "Austin the mistletoe's up there, we're not under it…"

"I don't care." He said, cupping her face and capturing her lips between his.

Walking into the store Trish and Dez stopped dead in their tracks. There at the staircase stood their two best friends in mid-lip lock. Slowly they backed out of the store pretending they couldn't hear Ally moaning Austin's name a little bit, and couldn't see Austin picking Ally up and moving her to the counter for better access.

"So I guess we didn't actually have to set up the mistletoe?" Trish questioned as they were walking away from the store.

"Nah, knowing Austin the mistletoe made him do it in a way." Dez said grinning at what they had saw.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	3. Secret Santa

**A/N Christmas oneshot number two! So this one will be a bit on the suggestive/sexual side… They're dating in this just so you know. And yeah so like I said this is a bit suggestive I guess you could say and y'all can blame this girl named Laura who gave me the idea.**

**Title: Secret Santa**

**Summary: Team Austin and Ally and their families play a little game of Secret Santa, and let's just say Austin and Ally's presents may or not be used later that night…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

"Secret Santa?" Austin asked his mom groaning a little.

Ally elbowed him the stomach, for being so negative towards his mother idea.

It was a simple idea to get the families of Team Austin and Ally to bond in a sense. The kids themselves were very close but the parents not so much. Mimi thought this would be a good idea considering the kids had all four been friends and a team for two years, since they were all seventeen now.

The parents had never gotten close at all. And this was going to be a time to attempt to get closer.

"Yes, Secret Santa." Mimi replied shooting Austin a pointed look. "We have everybody's names in this basket. Everybody will pull a name, but you can't tell that person you have their name."

Dez raised his hands, as Mimi started walking around with the basket. "Are we allowed to give them a gift that may involve an inside joke?"

"Of course!" Mimi replied as she made her way to Austin and Ally.

Ally reached into the basket pulling out a name Austin following suit. Ally looked at the name quickly before tucking it away in her pocket, already feeling Austin trying to look over her shoulder.

"Who did you get?" he whispered in her ear almost as if on cue.

"Nobody." She replied, giving him a look that said 'I won't tell you anyways.' He sighed before nodding and looking at his own name he had gotten.

* * *

"You got your girlfriend's name!" Dez exclaimed as him and Austin were walking around the mall, looking for gifts for whoever's name they had gotten. "How is that even fair?"

Austin just shrugged, grinning obviously excited he had got his girlfriend's name. But now came the hard part what to get her…

"Do you think Ally would kill me if I got her something embarrassing?" Austin asked out loud.

"Depends on what it is probably…" he replied raising an eyebrow at the blonde who just smirked.

"What are you going to get her?" Dez asked worried for Ally's sake.

Austin just nodded his head towards a store, causing Dez's eyes to widen.

"No! No! No!" Dez repeated. "Your parents not to mention Ally's dad will kill you!"

Austin just simply shrugged. "This is an inside joke between me and Ally. My mom said we're allowed to get gifts that involved inside jokes I'm going to buy her something from that store. Are you coming or not?"

Dez sighed, before following Austin into the store he did _not_ want to into.

* * *

"Are you sure about what you got Austin?" Trish asked as they walked into Ally's bedroom.

"Are you sure about what you got Mimi?" she countered back.

Trish sighed shaking her head. She grabbed the box of what Ally had got Austin and examined it. Ally gave her a weird look, before shaking it off and grabbing her phone to text Austin back.

"How's it even fair you got your boyfriend?" she asked clearly annoyed. "You'd know exactly what to get him…though I'm not sure you picked the right thing to give him in front of your parents…"

"Listen Trish, I already know what Austin will be getting me, _if_ he pulled my name. It's an inside joke between us." She tried to explain. "And if we pulled each other's names we already decided we're doing the exchange in private."

Trish just shook her head at her best friend.

* * *

"So whose name did you get Austin, Ally?" Mimi asked Christmas morning as they all sat down in a circle.

"Oh I got Austin." Ally said looking back at him sending him a smile.

"And I got Ally." He said kissing said girl on the temple. "But we were wondering if we could do our exchange privately since we already have other gifts for each other?"

Mimi nodded shooing them off to the practice room, as everybody handed their gifts to the person they had gotten. Grabbing Ally's hands and the multiple gifts he had for her he rushed up the stairs to the practice room.

Slamming the door shut Austin leaned against it. Out of breath from running up the stairs.

"Maybe I should of gotten you a gym membership." She teased poking him in the chest.

Austin glared at her, laughing at her comment sarcastically.

"Your present." He said shoving a box in her hand, smirking at her.

Taking off the terrible wrapping job- Austin insisted he wrap it himself and not have his mother's help. She gasped when she saw what he had given her.

"You really went and got me this?" she asked pulling it out of the box.

In her hands she held, the tiniest piece of lingerie she's possibly ever seen. Was it really even lingerie though? Or was it just two strips of black lace?

"Yup!" he said smiling proudly at what he had gotten her. "I thought if you're gonna have sexy times with your boyfriend might as well look sexy."

She smiled at him, biting her lip. He was so proud of what he had gotten her. She found it quite hilarious though.

Moving to the piano she grabbed a box and handed it to him. Ripping the paper off and throwing it anywhere in room he opened the present.

"Condoms?" he asked, only the slightest bit surprise. "You got me condoms?"

"You got me lingerie!" she exclaimed, causing him to grin and wiggle his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Hmm we're using both of these things tonight." He stated. "Merry freaking Christmas Austin Moon."

"Austin!" Ally screeched punching him in the chest.

All he did in reply was grab her hand pulling her towards him. Placing his forehead on hers he whispered three little words that they had been saying for over a year now but still got her heart racing as if it was the first time.

"I love you." He whispered before capturing her lips between his.

"I love you too." She replied when they pulled away from the short kiss, just to be pulled into a much deeper kiss, and Austin pushing her back into the piano.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	4. Frozen Butt

**A/N Third and final, Auslly Christmas oneshot. YES! I got all three done! I will be doing a New Year's oneshot and hopefully have it up either the 30th or 31st. Personally I think this is my best out of my Auslly Christmas oneshots I've done and I'm actually quite proud of it and wrote it on a three hour trip to a basketball game. And I almost, **_**almost**_** published this outside of the oneshot series but I didn't so yeah. **

**Title: Frozen Butt**

**Summary: Austin drags Ally ice skating with him, and maybe makes Ally's "daydream" come true...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

"Ally!" Austin yells walking into their apartment.

"What?" she responds from their small kitchen.

"I'm taking you ice skating tonight." He states.

Austin and Ally had moved to New York after they graduated high school. And even after living up north for two years for college, and Ally still hadn't gone ice skating.

Austin's been trying to get her to go with him, since the winter they first moved, but Ally always seemed to have an excuse. _'Oh I'm sorry Austin, I have to study for this test.', 'Austin I, have to finish this song._' Frankly he was tired of all the excuses.

So maybe Austin wants to take his best friend ice skating with him. So maybe he wants to put his arm around her waist to help her skate. So maybe he wants to hold her close to keep her warm. So maybe he wants to warm her lips up with his.

Where's the harm in that?

Ally groaned walking into her bedroom, Austin following right behind her. She did _not_ want to go ice skating. No matter how much Austin begged she didn't want to go.

Cold, hard ice. Shoes with blades that she could possibly cut herself with. Not to mention she definitely wasn't the most balanced person which just sets her up for embarrassment when she falls on her butt.

It wasn't appealing to her at all.

"You know I don't want to go Austin." She tells him for what must be the millionth time. "Why are you so persistent on me going anyways?"

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Is it so bad I want to do something _alone_ and Christmas-y with my best friend before we go back to Miami in two days for the holidays and will be surrounded by family and Trish and Dez?"

She frowns, looking at the slight pout on his face. He looked like somebody had kicked a puppy in front of him. Or kicked him because, Austin could remind her of a puppy sometimes.

"Don't do that." She grumbles, sitting down on her bed.

"Do what?" he asks innocently.

"Guilt me into this." She tells him. "If you want to do something Christmas-y then let's go see the tree in Rockefeller Center or stay in the apartment and watch the Grinch, or Santa Claus. I know Tim Allen's your favorite."

He glares at her, because she _knows_ he'd love to do that. But no, he wants to go ice skating with her. They can watch the Santa Claus when they're in Miami.

"Please Ally?" he begs pouting, pulling her into his arms.

"Wouldn't you much rather walk around the city and accidentally get caught under the mistletoe together, and then embarrassingly have to kiss and then boom all these untold feelings come out in that small chaste kiss. And then we end up making out all night in the apartment wrapped in blankets, and end up probably having sex and live happily ever after?"

He gives her a weird look, not even wanting to know why or how she thought of _that_ to get out of ice skating. And then he sends her a pointed glare, reminding her that she promised she _would _go ice skating with him at one point and there's no way out.

"Get out I have to get dressed." She told him groaning while she pulled herself out of his embrace and pointed to the door.

* * *

"Remind me why I let you drag me here?" she grumbled as he tied her skates for her.

"Because I didn't want to do your accidentally kiss under the mistletoe and end up having sex daydream. Plus you promised when we first moved here you'd let me take you." He said giving her a pointed look.

She glared at him, because she _hated_ when he had a point. He just responded with a grin, finishing tying her other skate.

Standing up he grabbed her gloved hand into his bare one, bringing her off the bench. She stumbled a bit, getting the first feeling of standing on the skates and fell into him, gripping his hands just that much tighter.

"You let go of me once, your head will be taken off." She warned narrowing her eyes as he carefully walked them out onto the ice.

As soon as her feet hit the ice she clutched onto his arm for dear life. Austin just chuckled at her reaction.

He wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her flush against his side, before he slowly started moving. Well _attempting_ to move, considering Ally had a death grip on the side wall of the rink.

A few minutes later she was feeling a _little_ bit more comfortable on the ice and finally let go of the wall. She only moved her hand to grip Austin's that was holding onto her waist.

"See you're doing fine." He assured her as they made their way around the rink for a third time. "You were worried about nothing."

"Austin, you're holding me basically." She mumbled leaning her head on his shoulder. "Not that I don't enjoy it."

He sent her a confused glance, leaning down to her ear causing shivers to go up her spine- not from the cold- as he whispered. "Which part are you enjoying? The ice skating or me holding you?"

"Both." She responded, looking down at the ice trying to hide her blush, before she whispered almost so quietly he couldn't here. "But probably the later more..."

His eyes widened at the realization that she _was_ enjoying being this intimate as him. They've always had this underlining attraction between them, but have never acted on it.

He's always known he felt _something_ for her since the whole 'Not a Love Song' thing, he just wasn't sure what it was till they were seventeen. Maybe she's felt something for that long too.

He sighed contently before brushing his lips, across his beanie that she was wearing. Her whole body stiffened at the contact of his lips, on her head. Sure they kiss each other on the forehead, and cheek but something about this felt _different_.

A good different. A very, _very_ good different.

A different that causes butterflies to erupt in her stomach and for her to see their future flash before her eyes. And all the sudden it's _too much_ and she suddenly stops skating, causing him to be pulled back.

The quick motion of her pulling him back on _accident_ causes him to fall onto the ice and pull her down too since their hands were still laced together. She stays sitting on the ice as he gets up suddenly just wanting to get this out.

"I want it." She says simply grinning at him.

"What?" he asks eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You want _it_? What exactly is it that you-?"

"I want my 'daydream.'" She says cutting him off putting air quotes around daydream. Because now she wants it to be a reality, instead of something she made up that sounds like some cliché thing out of a movie to get out of ice skating.

"You want your daydream?" he questions. "You want for us to accidentally kiss under the mistletoe, and have all these untold feelings come out. And to make out all night, and end up having sex?"

She nods, blushing only slightly at the mention of the last part of her dream. And suddenly she wants to do nothing more then kiss him, but she's still sitting on the ice and she has a frozen butt now, and they wouldn't quite be accidentally kissing under mistletoe.

But she might be okay, without the mistletoe part. That's if _he_ wants it.

"My butt is frozen." She says making him snap out of whatever he was thinking about. He reaches his hands out to her, pulling her off the ice.

And suddenly her chest is flush against his. And she's looking up at him, because he's just so darn tall. But she _loves_ the height difference because with him being so much bigger than her and so muscular makes her feel so _safe_ and _protected_.

She _wouldn't_ give up that feeling for the world.

She removes her hands from his wrapping them around his neck, and _then_ he cups her cheeks and pulls her face to his and captures her lips with his.

His bare hands are cold, but his mouth is warm against hers and it feels like a fire just started in her stomach as his tongue darts out and traces her lips. She sighs into his mouth as his tongue swirls with hers. And only when she feels a gust of wind from another skater, does she remember where they are and she pulls away.

He slowly opens his eyes, only to be met with her closed ones and her finger tracing over her lips. As if she's trying to memorize this moment, and the feeling of his mouth against hers, because knowing Ally she's probably scared this will _never_ happen again.

But this _will_ happen again. He knows it will. And he'll be _damned_ if it doesn't happen again in a few minutes.

Grabbing her hand, snapping her out of her trance he sent her a small wistful smile. She smiled back before whispering in his ear "Let's go home."

* * *

She lets out a mixture of a sigh and moan, as she feels his lips kissing her bare back. And she's only slightly scared that this, _them_, will become a drug to her. A very addicting drug.

Not that she'd mind getting addicted to this drug.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks rolling her over, the comforter on his bed barely covering her chest.

"Us." She tells him, moving towards him to give a chaste kiss.

"Mmm." He responds pulling her towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Her bare back against his bare chest. Their legs tangled together in the sheets, the feeling of the hair on his legs against her smooth ones. His fingers tracing random shapes into her stomach. It was all something she had wanted.

She had _needed_. And definitely was something she could get used to.

"Would it be bad to tell you I love you after we just had sex?" he asks suddenly.

"No." she assures him, turning so their chests are flush against one another. "Because I love you too."

He grins, pulling her face towards his and then they're lost in each other again. And they wouldn't mind staying this way forever, if they could.

And they both had wanted this, _them_ for so long they don't know if they'll be able to get off of bed long enough just to catch their flight to Miami. Not that they'd mind if they missed it, if it meant they could stay like this for a little longer.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


	5. 2013

**A/N It's New Years oneshot time! I don't have much to say about this expect I wrote it on my iPod, cause I wasn't home all day so yeah if there's a lot of grammar mistakes that'd be why. **

**Title: 2013**

**Summary: Austin and Ally reminisce the year 2013 together on New Years Eve and maybe some stuff that was left unsaid through the year come out. **

* * *

"Favorite memory of this year?" Austin asked, as him and Ally lie outside in his backyard staring at the stars.

It's New Year's Eve and they thought since they had such a crazy New Years experience last year, this year they'd relax. And it's just the two of them.

They love Trish and Dez to death but sometimes they just need Austin and Ally time. This is one of those times.

"Most definitely getting over my stage fright," she said with a secretive smile. "That was a great night for _multiple_ reasons."

Looking over at her he grinned. He knew what she was hinting at. That was one of his favorite memories of the year too.

"What about your least favorite memory?" He asked.

"Watching you leave on tour without me." She replied not missing a beat.

Reaching with her right hand, she grabbed his left hand lying on his stomach and intertwined their fingers. A big gesture for the two of them, even if it seemed like a small one.

Her saying that was her least favorite caused something in him to stir. It was like he knew they were going to be really open tonight, and tonight would be the night to make his move.

He had to _finally_ tell her how he feels. How he's _always_ felt.

"What about you? What was your favorite and least favorite memories of this past year Austin?" She asked shifting on her side to look at him.

"My favorite was…the night you got over your stage fright and the night we filmed that night for the Rockumentary."

The air had shifted at that moment. The words hung heavy in the air. He felt better cause that _part_ of his confession was out in the open. But there's still more.

"And your least favorite?" She asked moving closer.

She barely shifted more than an inch closer. But suddenly it was like she was right on top of him. And she was there. And this _is_ his chance.

"When we broke up." He whispered into the night.

"What?" She asked.

"When we broke up." He repeated. "I honestly didn't want to…"

She looked over at him shocked. When they broke up? They didn't argue about the break up or anything. Sure they'd both been a bit disappointed but other than that? She thought he was perfectly fine with staying just friends.

"Why?" She questioned, messing with their intertwined hands. "Why didn't you want to? I thought it was mutual."

"Ally, do you realize how long it took for me to decide it was you I wanted to be with?" He asked sharply. "It took me Elliot coming to town and me getting jealous to realize I liked you.

"But it only took you looking at me while we were performing 'You Can Come to Me' to make me realize it was you. It was this same look you had given me during 'Don't Look Down' and I didn't realize what it was until then."

She lays her head on his chest. His steady heartbeat relaxing her even though the hair is tense from this discussion they're having.

"Is that why your favorite memories are the two times we kissed?" She asked, even though it was obviously a rhetorical question. "Well I mean we kissed in that week long period we dated, but you get what I mean."

He nods his head, gripping her fingers tighter. Before he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and then he let everything out.

"That look, you give it to me every time we've done a duet. Even when before I got my record deal, you'd give me these looks. They made my heart race. I didn't realize it for awhile what was happening.

"It turns out I've been in love with this girl named Ally Dawson since some kid named Dallas was written about in her songbook and I tried to deny my feelings up and down." He said finishing his rant.

"You can't say that." She snaps suddenly, lifting her head from his chest.

"What?"

"You can't just suddenly be against us breaking up. You agreed when we did. We weren't ready for that type of relationship between us." She tells him sitting up.

He follows her suit sitting up also, and he pulls on her hand that's still interlaced with his to get her attention. But she ignores him.

She doesn't quite know why she's upset now. And not then, when they broke up. But she is.

He could have _fought_ her to keep their relationship. He could have said they _didn't_ even attempt at their relationship. He could have said _anything_ to her to try and stop their relationship from ending.

But he _didn't_.

"I didn't fight you," he says and then she realizes she said that last thought out loud. "Because I didn't want to fight you. You were so determined to just not attempt the relationship after one failed date, and I was scared."

"Scared of what?" She asked. "Me? Austin I'm not intimidating."

"Scared that even if I fought you for it since you were so convinced we would fail cause of _one_ failed date, you wouldn't make an attempt at a relationship." He admitted

"What do you take me for?" She snapped, ripping her hand from his. "Austin I'm not a child. I would have tried at our relationship."

He sighs rubbing his hands all over his face. This was supposed to be a relaxing night where they shared a New Years kiss and it was never spoke of again. But no he screwed it up.

He had to open his big mouth, and admit something big.

"Maybe I _wanted_ you to fight for me." She whispered, and you could hear the silent tears as she spoke.

He cups her chin in his hand, finally getting her attention and getting her to look at him. And what he saw was heartbreaking.

Her eyes filled with tears. Some steaming down her face slowly. The look she was giving him completely crushed him.

_He_ caused this.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his lap. Immediately she buried her head in his chest raking with sobs.

"Ally I didn't mean to dump this on you tonight." He admits rubbing her back. "I love you so much. I just couldn't hold it in any longer and saw an opportunity and took it. I'm so, so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" She asks into his chest, tightening her grip on his waist.

"For bringing this up. For being stupid Austin and opening my mouth when I shouldn't. For not fighting for you like you wanted me to. For loving you probably too much." He whispered into her hair.

She laughed into his chest, lifting her head snuggling into the crook of his neck. Her sobs finally subsiding.

"I love you too. You know that right?" She says one last tear escaping.

He nodded his head. Burying his face in her hair.

"Okay good." She tells him running her fingers through his hair lightly. "I love you too much too. _Maybe_…"

Suddenly a beep goes off, he pulls out his phone and he says "One minute to midnight. Any New Years resolutions?"

"To make our relationship work." She says after about thirty seconds.

He nods in agreement leaning his forehead against hers. They sit like that for several seconds, just breathing in each other.

"Ten seconds." he whispers.

"I love you." She tells him. "Okay? I really honestly do."

"I love you too." He replies, because he does. He really does love this girl.

And then together -their lips brushing- they whisper; '_Five, four, three, two, one, happy new year.'_ Before _finally_ connecting their lips for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
